


Nightmares - A J/E drabble

by Thefederationsambassador



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefederationsambassador/pseuds/Thefederationsambassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you make a J/E fic, please gift it to me or add it to my J/E collection.<br/>Now go on and make more J/E fics!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmares - A J/E drabble

**Author's Note:**

> If you make a J/E fic, please gift it to me or add it to my J/E collection.  
> Now go on and make more J/E fics!

Ezri gasped, waking from a nightmare. She felt a warmth near her and almost screamed; but then she remembered it was Julian. The conundrum had caused him to stir. He commented "Good morning, Ezri" as he stretched. He rolled over so that he could have eye contact with her. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, knowing immediately by the look in her eyes. "Yeah" she responded, her eyes still shut. "Dying?" "Yeah."  Julian sighed. Ezri had been having nightmares of her previous hosts dying ever since she took Dax, and they'd never gone away. "I'm sorry, I know it must be painful" Julian said as he reached out his arm to comfort her. Before he could wrap it around her, she rolled into him and let him wrap his arms around her. Julian kissed the navel of her neck, comforting her. "It's okay" he whispered, and she responded "I know it is, you're here", and she turned around in place as to face him. Julian didn't quite know how to respond to this showing of affection, so he simply commented "Than-", but before he could finish  _"-k you"_ , Ezri leaned in and their lips met passionately.


End file.
